Naruto Shippuden Extreme
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by both the Sith'Ari and Namikaze09. Naruto comes back from his training trip with Jiraiya stronger then before. Watch as Naruto becomes what he was always meant to be: a true legend.


Naruto Shippuden Extreme

Chap 1

Summary: Put through the wringer by Jiraiya, now Naruto is back and ready for action. Now what will happen that he's back and with a whole new attitude, and how will it change everything?

/

This is based off of the challenge by both the Sith'Ari and Namikaze09.

/

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet/cloth Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Jiraiya/Tsunade Shikamaru/Ino Gaara/Matsuri among others

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The sun was shining brightly in the sky over the forest path leading to Konohagakure. The light illuminated the semi-dark forest as several figures walked along the path. The eldest was a male with white hair and brown eyes. He wore a kabuki-style outfit, along with a pair of black jetta, and a metal forehead protector with the kanji for oil. This was the legendary Toad Sanin Jiraiya, or as he was often called "Ero-Sanin. Next to him stood a 6'0 figure. The figure wore black and blue cargo pants, matching combat pants, a deep blue shirt, topped with a red hayori with the crests for the Uzumaki on the left shoulder, the crest of the Namikaze on the right side, and the crest of the Senju on his left breast pocket. Strapped to his back was the Kubikiri Bocho, while the legendary Dragon Blade was strapped to his side. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His deep blue eyes sparkled with anticipation, as the group got closer to the gates. Behind him were several kunoichi including Fu, the jinchuriki of the Nanabi, Yugito Nii, jinchuriki of the Nibi, Samui, Akari Tatsushiro, Amaru, Ryuka Tenro, Hotaru Tsuchiguno, , and Shizuka. "It'll be good to be back" Naruto said, as Jiraiya nodded. Indeed, and with all the training you went through, and your new lease on life things will certainly be interesting." "I'll bet, so you can do your precious research ero-sanin" Shizuka said, as Jiraiya face vaulted, and the kunoichi erupted into a large fit of laughter.

"bwa ha ha ha ha" "Osweet Kami that was hilarious" Yugito got out, clutching her sides. "A-Agreed" Fu said wiping away her tears. "Disrespectful and ungrateful little brats" Jiraiya muttered, only for Naruto to form an evil grin on his face.

AFTERLIFE

Somewhere in the afterlife, Minato, Kushina, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen all felt a bone-chilling, spine-tingling, hair-raising, mind-numbing shiver go throughout their bodies, especially the men, while Kushina had both a proud and frightened expression. Off to the side, Kami, Yami, Shimigami, and Tozi also had expressions like Kushina, save the "slight" nosebleeds all four women had. "Ooh." They thought in unison.

NARUTO

Naruto smirked as he looked at Shizuka. "Shizuka-chan, you do know ero-sanin actually spied on us, while we were having our "alone" time, and planned on putting it in his books" Naruto said mischievously? "Oh that's nice- WAIT, HE DID WHAT" Shizuka roared, as Jiraiya instantly froze on the spot. "I did no such thing" Jiraiya said, only for several notepads to fall out of his clothing. Picking one up, Yugito quickly scanned it, before doing that oh so famous turn of the head towards a now sweating bullets Jiraiya. "Ero-sanin didn't just use you, but all of us in his research" she said, as Jiraiya nervously began inching back, with his hands in a defensive position. "Ehehehehehe, now let's not do anything reckless or hasty" he said. The girls all looked at one another nodding their heads in unison, as they shouted.

"GET HIM!"

"MOMMY!"

The girls than chased after the fleeing Jiraiya who was swearing revenge on his student. The only girls remaining were Shizuka, Shion, and Akari. "That was mean, but so right" Akari said giggling. "It's about to get even worse for him" Shion said, as she flipped through a few hand seals. "Fuinjutsu: Ero-Sanin Paralysis" She said, as a glow eminated from her hands. Shizuka could only shake her head in amusement, while rubbing her temples. "You and your pranks koi" she said, as she and Akari fell over laughing at the now bright red Naruto. "Come on, we should make sure Jiraiya's still in one piece before Tsunade tries to get hold of him" Naruto said, as the trio raced to catch up.

A few minutes later, the three found the others, along with a bruised, battered, and bloody Jiraiya. ""How bad was his beating this time" Shizuka asked, as she caught her breath? "Let's just say that fuinjutsu Shion and Naruto created was ingenious" a girl with grayish-blue hair and matching eyes replied with a sweet smile on her lips. This was Meiru, the jinchuriki of Kokkuo, a former Iwa kunoichi. She and her friend Asuna Toukou the jinchuriki of Goka were being hunted by members of the Akatsuki, when Naruto and company arrived.

FLASHBACK

Asuna and Meiru were gritting their teeth, as they backed into a cliff wall in the mountainous terrain outside of Iwa. In front of them stood Kisame Hoshigaki and Akasuna no Sasori, when five people intervened. "Well well, if it isn't my old friend Sushi on two legs" one hooded figure said. Kisame grew several tick marks on his head at the verbal jab. Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the comment before, when recognition dawned on him. "It looks like we now have a bonus with the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Nanabi, and Nibi; however it wouldn't be beneficial to obtain five targets at once." "Kisame, we should fall back, especially since the odds are no longer in our favor" Sasori said, as he a scroll out, summoning three puppets. The puppets were humanoid, with each having its own distinguishing features. The first was of avian origin. It was a neon yellow color with two wings that resembled fins. It had a long thin and narrow beak. Two lines of plumage ran along its head and went back. The second was a large spider-like puppet, only with a scorpion-like a tail. It was large and had a black and glossy shine to its appearance. The final one was a large lizard-like puppet that was a dark green color. "These are three advanced versions of my crow, black ant, and salamander puppets" Sasori's voice said, throwing down a smoke bomb.

"GRRR, YOUR LUCKY KID" Kisame growled, as he shunshined away in a mizu shunshin. The bird-like puppet flew forward, its beak spinning like a drill. Doton: Rising Mud Wall" Naruto said as he created a wall of mud that instantly hardened.

"CLANG!"

"BANG!"

The sound of metal bending and snapping was heard as the puppet collided with the wall. Fuinjutsu: chakra Return" Naruto said, as the wall dissolved into earth, swallowing the first puppet. Asuna stepped up and went through hand seals. Yoton: Magma Storm" she cried, as she spat out a volley of magma balls that began to instantly destroy the spider puppet. Meiru then made a few hand seals. "Futton: Corrosive Mist of the North Wind" She cried, as a strong gust erupted from her mouth. A grayish-white wind blew forwarded and began to corrode the last puppet until there was nothing left. "Mind telling us what Konoha-nins are doing near Iwagakure territory, especially the son of Minato Namikaze" Asuna asked once the battle was over? "I just happened to be chasing Akatsuki, and it was a bit of a bonus that we found you both before Akatsuki, especially since their starting to gather the biju" Naruto said. "Thank you for saving us Namikaze-san, but why stick your neck out for Iwa's two jinchuriki" Meiru asked? "If you must know, I've encountered the Akatsuki a few times and unfortunately, my friend and I arrived too late to help the jinchuriki to Saiken, and I've taken his student under my wing" Naruto said. "I'm also gaining experience on fighting Akatsuki and learning how to battle their members" Naruto said. "Mind telling me what two rare beauties such as yourselves are doing fighting alone against members of the Akatsuki that could have easily turned into four against two" Naruto asked? Both Asuna and Meiru had full body blushes as they tried making coherent sentences. "Iwa doesn't care for us, only using us when they're in danger" Asuna spat. Naruto thought for a moment before speaking. "Fu, Yugito, could you two take these two inside the cave, and let me know if they have any seals on their persons" Naruto asked the two female jinchuriki? "Now, wait just a minute Naruto-"GYAH!" Naruto dismissed Jiraiya's comment already knowing what it was, and stomped down hard on his foot, while Fu and Yugito dropped their chakra-enhanced fists upon his unprotected head, making Jiraiya slam into the unforgiving cold earth out like a light.

TIMESKIP

An hour later found the six leaving Tsuchi no kuni, and meeting up with another group of travelers.

END FLASHBACK

Once Jiraiya recovered, the group finally made it to the gates of Konoha. Jiraiya and Naruto grew massive sweat drops, before they formed into tick marks seeing Kotetsu and Izumo sound asleep at the desk, both snoring like wildebeests. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.) Nodding silently, Naruto slipped up behind the two, waved at a "straight-faced" Jiraiya and company before letting the two gate guards have it.

"KONOHAGAKURE SECRET TAIJUTSU: NARUTO STYLE1000 YEARS OF MAXIMUM PAIN, DEATH, AND HUMILIATION!"

With those words, Naruto coated his fingers in Hoyoton chakra, and shoved them into Izumo and Kotetsu's backsides.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"MOMMY!"

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP UUUUSSSS!"

Izumo and Kotetsu rocketed into the air several feet, before that sudden and horrifying sensation of gravity pulling them down. Both landed in a nice crater, where they lay with swirly eyes. "Jiraiya of the sanin, along with Naruto and friends reporting from our three year training trip" Jiraiya said, trying to control his mirth. "G-Go ahead Jiraiya-sama" the two said, recovering from their "adventure."

HOKAGE OFFICE

Tsunade was finishing up some documents, when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter" she called, as the door opened, revealing her teammate, godson, and several foreign kunoichi. "How was the trip Naruto" Tsunade asked, bringing out a cup of sake? "I'd say my training with ero-sanin really helped me" Naruto said honestly. "I'd like to really tell you everything I did, but it would take too long, but what I can tell you is that thanks to ero-sanin, I'm on par with Itachi Uchiha in terms of skill" he said humbly, while Jiraiya and the girls nodded. "There are two things I'd like to suggest, before anything else" Naruto continued. "First, I'd like to have a series of matches to determine where my friends and I stand in rank, and my friends' former homes to not be mentioned due to propaganda here" Naruto said, motioning for each girl to step forward.

"Yugito Nii of Kumogakure, and jinchuriki of Nibi."

Samui of Kumogakure."

Fu of Takigakure, and jinchuriki of the Nanabi."

Asuna Toukou of Iwagakure, and jinchuriki of the Yombi."

"Meiru of Iwagakure, and jinchuriki of the Gobi."

"Hotaru Tsuchiguno of Tsuchiguno Village."

"Amaru of Sora no kuni, and medic-nin extraordinaire."

"Akari Tatsushiro of the Ryu clan of Mount Koryu."

"Lady Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village."

"Artemis of Nadeshiko Village."

"Isis of Nadeshiko Village."

"Luna of Nadeshiko Village."

"Aphrodite of Nadeshiko Village."

Diana of Nadeshiko Village."

"Athena of Nadeshiko Village."

"Ryuka Tenro of the Tenro clan."

"Ryuzetsu of Kusagakure."

Once all introductions were done, Naruto looked at Jiraiya who nodded. "Hime, during the trip, I told him of his heritage" Jiraiya said. "I see your reasoning" Tsunade said, as she stood, and removed the picture of the Yomdaime Hokage, and opened a safe, pulling out several scrolls, and a pair of keys. "Naruto, your clan compound is hidden in the forest near the waterfall atop the hokage monument facing away from the village" Tsunade said, handing him the items. "These are some of your inheritance from your parents" she said. "Thank you Hokage-sama" Naruto said, while Tsunade did a double take, spitting out her sake into Jiraiya's face. "That's probably the only time you're going to say that" Tsunade groaned. Looking up, she saw only Jiraiya in the room. "He's certainly grown hasn't he hime" Jiraiya said allowing a genuine smile? "Minato and Kushina would be so proud" Tsunade said. "Now tell me about his training and those girls" Tsunade said. "You're on" Jiraiya said, filling a cup of sake for himself, as the two friends sat down.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Kyuubi

Rin (She's alive and Sanbi's jinchuriki.)

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Fem Haku (I'll explain next chapter.)

Kin

Tayuya

Kotohime

Sasame

Isaribi

Kujack

Ran (Land of Sound)

Suzumebachi

Hisame

Hokuto

Koyuki

Haruna

Kasumi

Amayo

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Fu

Yugito

Samui

Hotaru

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Ryuzetsu

Shizuka

Artemis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Diana (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Mei Terumi

Misako Kaguya (OC)

Chiko Kaguya (OC)

Kurotsuchi

Konan

/

A/N: Again my most heartfelt sympathies and condolences for those lost in Sunday night's horrific shooting in Las Vegas. My thoughts and prayers go out to those affected both directly and indirectly. To anyone who lives in the area, I hope you are all right.

/

Read & Review


End file.
